


Rogue One: Lies (Cassian x Reader)

by IHazFandoms



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Battle of Scarif, Friendship, Guardian of the Whills, Hatred, Light Side, Mood Swings, Other, Rogue One Dies, Rogue One Lives, The reason it's under Other Relationship is because the reader/mc can be male or female, Trauma, building relationships, dark side, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHazFandoms/pseuds/IHazFandoms
Summary: I lean to the side and rest my head on Cassian's shoulder. He gives me a side hug, rubbing my left arm. We both sit on the cold floor, waiting to get back to Yavin 4. The battle had already begun and I knew it a long time ago."Just don't lie to us, please" I say."Okay"---Originally posted on Wattpad under the same account name
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Male Reader, Cassian Andor/Reader, Cassian Andor/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Patience._

_That’s all it takes._

Just because I’ve been in this fight since I was 7 and it seemed the rebellion against the Empire would never end, doesn’t mean I still can’t be patient. I wasn’t the only one forced into this. Many that surrounded me everyday had parents, siblings or other family members that have survived this long. It wasn’t uncommon for rebels to have children during the war. 

They hoped that it would be over by the time the child was born, that they could go to a peaceful planet and be a happy family. But knowing the galaxy, peace will never be a thing for more than a few years. Knowing the history of the rise of the Empire, there wasn’t ever a moment where one could say there was peace. The Sith and the Separatists terrorized at every chance they got. They desired power

My parents believed that if enough people had hope, they could bring the peace so many desired but too scared to do anything about. If they did, so do I. Part of me thinks they abandoned me with people I barely knew, expecting me to fight when I had little understanding of what was going on. They died instead of being with their child. 

But the Empire had elite fighters who were highly skilled in combat while the rebels had old technology and wouldn’t dare ask for anything with the risk of losing everything they’ve built. Although an X-Wing fighter could take down a few TIE fighters, it wouldn’t be long for another to blow up the other. _They_ had patience. I’ve been conflicted since my parents’ death if I should blame them or not. I never decided.

_I’ve been here for 18 years._

Once I got to know them, I knew them. I understood how they felt and thought. How they operated. How they continue once all hope is lost. A rebellion is built on hope. It’s all they have when everything fails. It seemed like the only thing they’ll ever had that the Empire can’t destroy with a weapon. 

I look down into the pool of water. 

The room was the only thing that was more sophisticated than anything else in the rebel headquarters. The walls were made from a clean cream brick, although in some places started to crack. Vines started to creep along the back wall, but it wasn’t from overgrowth. During certain times of the year, blue and purple flowers would bloom. The various berries on the rare bushes were a luxury for anyone who could afford it. 

The fountain was made of a white marble, with mirrors along the edge. The water was so clean that I could see the bottom. Sky blue gems made it glitter but also creating the mirror effect.

_I see that frightened young kid who watched her parents fly away in an X-Wing fighter for the last time._

“(Y/N),” the Senator says from behind me, “Time is up”

I pull away from the pool and the Senator shuts the door behind me. Those who want to spend time in the room must get permission from a higher official and we’re limited in time or else some might stay there forever to escape all of the war. I don’t do it out of fear, I do it to calm myself and clear my mind of the horrors of the outside. 

The reflection I saw was rumored to somehow awaken the Force within one’s soul and bring good fortunes in their life. I haven’t seen anyone with the Force before and have a small understanding of what it is but I doubt that is what the pool can actually do. It might have special properties but nothing at that level.

Every month I’ve wished for my family. For the Force to bring them back but nothing. It’s no longer real. I can’t continue to put faith in something I don’t even know exists. I can’t let my past affect my decision making.

People at the base have mentioned the Force exists but…

_It’s all lies._


	2. Chapter 2

I watch X-Wings and a few U-Wings leave and return from various missions. Some were just bringing in supplies, some were scouts, and some were defending allies in battle. I had no desire to be a pilot but I didn't really have a choice. Most people in the Rebel Alliance knew my parents and said I was destined to be a pilot. A great one in fact. But I had no interest. I didn't begin to actually fly until I was 17 due to some rules that were probably just made up on the spot. 

If I were to choose a role in this rebellion, I would want to be a ground fighter. I am more aware of my surroundings and there is more freedom of movement. I am not restricted by what my X-Wing is capable of. But even that could get boring. I’ve failed so many missions that it would be over quickly, wouldn’t it?

The war with the Empire has been going on for years. Though it could mean my death, I didn't care as much as I should. Being in this position means a high probability of fatal wounds but I am a survivor and I will continue fighting. 

There were rumors the Empire was developing and building a weapon that was beyond imagination but no one knew what it was. The Star Destroyers are not easily missed once away from where the Rebel Alliance were hiding. The massive ships were made for destruction and terror.

They block the light from the suns surrounding a planet, making everyone feel the cold both temperature wise and in their mind. The people prayed that they weren’t coming for them and just wanted to live. The war started when the Sith revealed themselves and Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Republic. It’s a name that no one mentions. People may have even forgotten about it. 

Ever since.....Ever since then, people have been torn apart from families. I am one of those people. Poverty is terrible. The Republic nor The Rebel Alliance can help.

_ The Force stands with you _

_ Or does it really? _

_ The darkness is true _

_ No actions cast involuntarily _

_ With lightning and hate _

_ You can rule _

_ To ensure your fate _

_ Against the Force misrule _

_ Your anger shall guide you _

_ Through the dishonest light _

_ Your opinions are askew _

_ As they lead you to win the fight _

_ Become a Sith, join the dark side _

_ Rise among the many rookies _

_ Trust in us, we have not lied  _

_ I assure you, we have all the cookies _

_ A deep space crusader  _

_ In the darkness you shall see _

It was used to get those who wanted to see a different side of the Force to recruit them to the dark side. Some couldn’t follow the Jedi Code as it hindered their ability of exploration and would take any opportunity to gain knowledge and power. 

It’s something everyone used to know, but never acknowledged. Especially on Coruscant. Years after betrayal, it died. Of course it did. Not many things did survive these days. 

I reach my quarters and set down your side bag. It wasn’t fancy. There wasn’t the room or money to give that to people. The higher figures stayed up for extended periods of time and slept off planet in a room who knows where. 

I wipe my hands off then pulled out a small pouch. Inside was a small crystal. I never knew what it was. I had my theories but my interest wasn’t with what it was but who gave it to me. It was a gift from someone I used to know. I don't remember if they were male or female but I only saw them once after that. Lots of memories of the person are blank and there are many questions. I must’ve had a connection to the person for me to keep it all these years. It’s my token and my lucky charm. 

I look up from the crystal and stare at the brown desk in your room. The paint on the wood had begun to chip away and I haven’t had the desire to repaint it as the room could belong to someone else one of these days. My gaze shifts to the window. After all my years living on this planet, I haven’t ever explored the mountains with their never changing green grasses. 

Tomorrow I have off. Finally away from the ship that my parents flew last. I’d like to forget the pain of the loss of my parents and my list of failures but it’s hard when I’m constantly reminded by the dead fighter reports and transmissions I overhear. 

I think of the X-Wing as I get into bed. The satisfaction of seeing the fading orange paint get brighter made me smile. The way they took off for a mission was poetic. All of it was. It never took me that long to fall asleep if I was calm and in 10 minutes, I was dreaming about something completely stupid, and I was fine with that. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by EmmaKWinters  
> Edited by IHazFandoms

"(Y/N)!" someone bangs on my door, "The senator would like to speak with you!"

I groan and drag myself out of bed. This disruption in my sleep let my dream slip my mind. Whatever it was, it was nice. The only thing I could remember was a sunset created by something on the horizon. 

Another mission, another day, typical. I thought that I got the day off but when you’re fighting something that is unpredictable and always moving, they need someone to deal with the issue.

I quickly got dressed and head through the halls I’ve been in so many times before. I’ve gotten lost before but at this point, even if I’m not thinking, I could still reach my destination. 

If this was a mission as O feared, how would I tell Mon Mothma I couldn't. My injuries from the most recent battle were too bad, they haven’t healed. Fear races through my head. I’ve noticed that sometimes I am so eager for a mission but some outcomes has affected how I see my ability to complete them. I am so focused on my thoughts that I accidentally bump into someone. 

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there," I say only stopping for a moment.

"It's okay, things happen," a man with a thick accent said. I never saw his face, but he saw mine. I keep walking until I get to the Senator's room. 

"Good afternoon (L/N)," she said turning to me.

"Afternoon," I say walking in and sitting down in one of the 8 chairs spread across the big glass table. 

I choose the one across from where she is standing, looking out on the city before her. She looks kind but the way she speaks intimidates me and makes me lose confidence in myself. 

"I have a rather important mission for you," she said, sitting down in the chair across from me. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to sit or stand and ended up standing again.

My heart starts sank. I wasn’t ready for a mission. I couldn't handle a mission. She takes notice at the expression on my face.

"This mission is extremely important, we need you to do this." She says looking at me, intently.

"Senator, with all due respect, I can't go on a mission yet. I'm not fully healed." I say leaning back in my chair. 

Ignoring what what I said, she starts pulling out a file, my mission file. As she pulls it out, I could see my full name plastered in black letters across the top of the file. It was a big file, after all I've been in this fight for a long time. I remember when the ink was still fresh on the folder.

"So, let's dive in," she says pulling out two papers. She holds them up showing them to me. 

"Valentia. A reasonably important mission, that you... Well you didn't exactly fail, but bringing the 1 hostage back and then the other dying as soon as you crash landed, doesn't scream successful." She says looking at me with her eyebrows arched.

I grit your teeth hearing the story. I knew I had messed up on that mission. It haunted me every day that I didn't save that senator's wife. There were complications and unexpected events that took place that made me lose focus on the goal.

"But moving on to..." She says looking through the files. "Jada," She says holding up 4 papers this time. "Your mission was to take out a bounty hunter that had stolen information from us." She looks up from the papers to look at me with a frown on her face. "You instead not only let the bounty hunter escape, but also lost the 3 other men on your team. But then again it's not your fault they wandered into that endless forest." 

I then began to wonder where this was going. So far, she had listed 2 of my most unsuccessful missions. In fact she had hand picked those from the other 100 that were almost all successful. I hadn't failed the Joriaen mission. I had saved 50 hostages that day and it was one of my proudest moments.

"Oh and how could I forget," she said pulling out another 3 papers, "Gegrian, you were ordered to execute Cody (L/N) as a punishment for treason against the Republic and the Alliance." 

"Senator, he... he was my brother," I say, my voice wavering with sadness. It had been almost 2 years since Cody died. Not a day went by that I didn't miss him. I wish he hadn't been so stupid with his actions.

I missed him, yes, but I didn’t feel like I was drowning in guilt when I forgot about him. If I want peace with myself, I need to forget.

"Nonetheless it was your mission. In this Rebel Alliance we do things we don't want to do, but we do them for the sake of saving something greater than a band of people. We do it for them." She says pointing out the window. "(Y/N), just because you're struck down in one battle doesn't mean you quit. It means you get out of your bed and you do what has to be done. You've been well healed for 4 months now, if I wasn't so soft on you I would've made you start missions again 3 and a half months ago."

I looked down. My eyes started to sting with tears. I knew you couldn't keep talking about that battle. Too many memories died there, and so much pain.

"But I'm not here to make you cry." She says taking notice of the tears dripping down my face. 

"I'm here to tell you that you're out of here."

"What?!" I say, standing up abruptly. "I'm  _ out _ ?"

I was both relieved and hurt. I find the need to prove myself and I enjoy fighting but I sometimes want to run and ignore everything is happening. 

"If you don't do this mission, then yes. We don't have hundreds of credits to keep you and your petty wishes happy (Y/N)."

I look down at my leg and my left arm. I think for a minute about my options. She was right, I was healed. I was just scared about something happening to me again, so I used the battle as a shield.

"Alright I'm in, you're right, you're always right," I say sitting back down calmly. 

"So what is my mission?"

"I'll explain everything, but first I need you to do something for me." She says, moving around the table.

"Alright sure what is it?" I ask, getting up from the table. 

"You won't be working alone on this mission (Y/N). Far from it actually."

"Wait," I say, leaning forward. I have problems working with others. 

"I need you to go get your new teammate, Cassian Andor."

"What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?"

I don't work well with others. I haven’t been able to trust anyone since that mission to Tatooine. There is also betrayal. When we’re all at war, there are spies everywhere. I came across one of these spies when going undercover to find an important ally. That was a mission that both succeeded and failed. I don’t like to think about that one. 

There was something different about the name Cassian Andor though. I knew the name, yes, but I never spoke directly to the name's owner. He’s often talked about as one of the best captains the rebels has had in many years. From my personal experience with enemy captains and generals, they’re selfish and arrogant, making them easier to kill. How long will it take for this captain to be killed?

I groan trying to sit up straight. It isn't something I’m used to doing. 

"I know it is a bit of a shock but this is a very important mission! It must be taken seriously. Unless you do not want to leave."

On the word "leave, I give her my full attention. Leaving is something I've always wanted. Even with some things I liked about being with the Rebel Alliance, it's not the life I wanted. I was born into this life, like many others. 

"I do, very much but..." I trail off. 

"But what?" 

I sighed, "You know I can't work with anyone else. It messes up my concentration and also-"

She holds up her hand to silence me.

"Take it or leave it."

I can finally leave this place for awhile but I have to work with Cassian. I find it unfair that I am not even considering working with someone who I know nothing about and already assuming things about his character. I am grateful to have a partner in this as there is a higher chance of succession because we’ll be working together. 

_ Again with the name. _ It's a name often said in the base, captain. He has a reputation but there was something that was off. I never met this person and never really wanted to. I just didn't care enough. 

"Fine" I say through gritted teeth. 

"Good. Here. That's the file for this mission and everything you need to know. Tell the two outside of this room to come in. You’ll find Andor in the shipyard. I’d also like to speak with him" 

I begin to walk away but she decides to tell me one more thing about my mission

"You're going to Jedha."

Instead of taking my anger out on her, I turn my back and walk out of the room. If I had done this to someone else, I would have been reported but since she’s known for me for so long and respected me as much as I did her, she let it slide. 

Jedha has been a warzone for years. The Empire already has its flag up high on Jedha. It's long lost everything it once had. The citizens of the once beautiful city haven’t dared to stand up as it would be one brave soul versus thousands of guns. They wouldn’t be able to go more than three feet before getting killed by whoever was the quickest to pull the trigger. 

The pair standing outside look at me. General Draven is accompanied by a woman who didn’t look like she wanted to be there. She glared at me when I passed, some of her dark hair covering her face. She’s not angry or sad. Her expression suggests she’s extremely irritated with her current situation. I would be as well, if it were me. I nod at them and they enter the room I had just left. 

\---

JEDHA- (Y/N) (L/N)

Mission: Find a Partisan contact to get to Saw Gerrera. Find the Imperial pilot who has been boasting. 

Goal: Get him to agree to help with the Rebellion once again and confirm with the pilot that his information is correct.

Notes: Don't fail again. 

Outcome of mission: To be determined

\---

She scoffs as one of the guards pushed her forward. The woman keeps her gaze forward and seems to be calm. Like she was used to this. By this time of the war, everyone has gotten behind bars once. Or at least almost did. I've managed to escape it many times despite all the failed missions. 

_ I can't fail now. _

I look away from the pair and turns back to the hall. I make my way back to the entrance to exit. The idea of an open field makes me happy since I was always trapped in the Rebellion, or I allow myself to be. I've failed too much and couldn't live up to the parents I no longer had. Once this war against the Empire is over, maybe I could settle for a more peaceful life. 

There is no doubt most people wanted that but they feared if they lowered their guard, they’d be immediately attacked by whatever evil wanted to rise up next. 

The hanger, in which people hurry in and out of X-Wings, was crowded by leaders, fighters, and droids rushing to get their job done. At war, there is no time to walk or have casual conversations and so, they run. The mission might not even be that serious but nothing could be treated as such. Every little thing mattered. 

I looked around to see where the captain would be and I see someone standing in front of a ship, his hands behind his back, waiting for someone. When he finds where I am, he nods. The only part of his appearance that intimidates me is the expression he wears. He looks like a person that wouldn’t hesitate to shoot you if you stepped in the wrong direction. 

“Captain Andor?” I ask, approaching him. He doesn’t speak but since he doesn’t correct me, I have assumed right, “The Senator would like to speak with you.”

He waves to the ship, instructing me get aboard. I’m confused as to why he hasn’t spoken yet but I am not here to judge people’s life choices. Although, communication is key to a successful mission, which is maybe why plenty of mine have not been so great. 

I step into the ship and it is strange to think that I’ll be riding as a passenger rather than the pilot. I hook the blaster that was given to me into my belt and look around. The Imperial droid blended into the dark greys and black tones of the metallic walls. The only reason I noticed him was the shifting of its arms. 

“My name is K2-SO. I am a reprogrammed Imperial droid” he said, shifting his head to see me. 

The fact that he wasn’t human made it less weird to see that he was still typing away at the front panels. 

“Hello K2. I’m (Y/N) (L/N), not that it matters”

I try to keep my hopes up on our survival because I’d like to but it’s not hard to think that we might die because we are going to Jedha. Although no one admits it, most people who walk through the streets of the holy city, want to fire at anyone. 

The city is under Imperial rule, making our tasks much harder to accomplish. The extremist rebels have always been a target and associating ourselves with them is basically waving a white flag screaming to come kill us. That is if we’re caught and if all goes to plan, we won’t be. 

The sound of feet on metal brings my attention back to the entrance of the U-Wing. Expecting Captain Andor to return, I prepare myself to ask him questions but it isn’t him who returns. It’s the woman from before. She doesn’t look as pissed off as before and her vague recognition of me makes me think she also isn’t happy about the mission. 

The droid introduces himself to her with the same greeting he used for me. It is probably what he uses for everyone. He waits impatiently in the pilot seat and keeps turning to see out the window for his other half. 

Soon after, Andor returns, carrying a black crate and sets it down next to me. He’s remained pretty quiet and that may be how he naturally is even thought captains are normally more vocal. I don’t know if I like the silence but for now, I’ll enjoy it.

“You met K2?” he asks.

I am unsure if he’s talking to me or the woman but I respond anyways,

“I have. He’s an intriguing character” 

“Charming” the woman responds back, sarcasm present. 

I can be sarcastic sometimes but this person, who I want to know the name of, it’s going to get on my nerves very quickly. I’ve had missions where I had irritable people and they’re too much. Too much for me to deal with. Too much for me for me to be responsible for. 

The rumbling of the U-Wing jolts me out of a daze I had been in for the beginning of Andor’s exchange with the other. The uncertainty of a mission isn’t new to me. In fact, I am never certain going into anything as there is always a high probability of unexpected events to take place. 

As the group might start discussing the plan to Jedha, I look up and to the others to see Andor shrug at the woman in a “nothing I can do about it” way. He didn’t seem to care and noticing the small smile he gives after, he might even  _ enjoy  _ it. 

It is surprising that Andor is okay with K2-SO’s behavior but at the same time, it’s not. Most of my interactions with droids were on Yavin 4 and not all of them have been pleasant. Most are used to assist fighters, specialize in communications, repair damages, and even protocol droids who may have more sass than he may realize. 

The subtle rise in K2’s voice brings my attention to the content of the conversation, “Why does she get a blaster and I don’t”

The woman’s grip on the blaster tightens at his words. She glares at the droid almost wanting to point it and fire right then and there. She takes a more defensive stand as to say “you challenge me, I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger”. 

“I know how to use it. You’d be surprised what I can do” she responded.

I gape at her words. I’d very much like to talk back to the captain. Although he’s spoken, that doesn’t mean Andor is a very talkative person, even if it is part of his job. He’s quiet and by the way he holds himself and speaks, he can’t  _ just  _ be a captain. 

“That’s what I am afraid of. Give it to me” he demands. 

She rolls her eyes, “We’re going to Jedha. That’s a-”

“A war zone” I finish for her. It was meant to be a whisper but the space in the ship amplifies it to a more audible level. 

She didn’t seem happy that I had cut her off but accepted the fact that K2 won’t be the only one doing so. 

“Trust goes both ways” her eyes glance down for a second.

I had caught the small movement and a twitch of her head made it seem like she had hoped no one had noticed. But of course, I had. I’ve carried out many missions and on those adventures, I’ve learned how to essentially read others. Not as well as the more skilled but enough to get a general idea of who and what a person is with little to no interaction. Both the woman and Andor had things they wanted to hide, I concluded after observing their conversation. I had no idea what that might be. 

Andor, although not liking the decision he had to make, made his way back to the cockpit and pulled himself into the pilot seat of the U-Wing. Even though K2 could not express emotions on his lifeless face, he could through the tone of his voice.

“You’re letting her keep it?”

No one has addressed me and I had no problem with that. Right now, all that was important is getting on route to Jedha. Maybe on the way there, they could speak but I’m unsure if I’d want to engage in such a thing with the woman, who I should really ask the name of, or Andor, who seems like he could explode at any moment. 

The U-Wing let out a large white cloud, covering the cockpit viewport but not enough to completely blind them. K2 had already typed in a course for Andor as neither enjoyed doing it once they left the atmosphere. 

My goal was to prove I could do this. A goal to prove I could complete something without some sort of failure. I had no doubt the other two might know of that and might have some sort of fear that I might kill us all. If that happens, they won’t be there to ridicule me later. 

The woman’s need for this would have been frightening to 10 year old me when I was forced to do things I didn’t know was possible but now, the same need could be seen in my eyes but instead of wanting to back away, one might want to comfort the scared child in me. It’s almost impossible for me to move on from my parents, my brother, my failure. I’m trapped by these expectations and wish to break free. Maybe now is that time. 

But what to do about Captain Andor. I didn’t trust him and I didn’t need to entirely for the mission to be successful but it would help. I’m still conflicted on my feelings on working with this strange group but am determined to figure that out soon. 

_ Cassian Andor _

There was something soothing about the name. Just the name. Maybe I could feel the same about the person but that is something I cannot focus on right now.

My lips barely part as I whisper his name. It was so quiet in fact that I couldn’t tell if I had even said it. 

I don’t know why I did it. Maybe because it might hold answers. But the answers are inside the locked chest that is the captain and I don’t think any more of it as I lean my head back against the metal wall and think about what could have happened if everything had gone differently. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Cassian x Reader/Fan Fiction on Wattpad (I actually checked). I had written it on the way home from seeing the movie on the night it came out. I think Cassian's character, other than Jyn, had the most interesting backstory and struggle with who they were and what they wanted to be.


End file.
